prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 28 (Sub), 23 (Dub)
Return to Episode 27 (Sub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 29 (Sub), 24 (Dub) Japanese title: “Lies? Truth? I’m Not Scared of Ghosts!” English title: “The Ghost Hunters” Wow, Glitter Force, it’s been a long time since we last saw you! While you were gone, the entirety of summer break went by! Isn’t it interesting that even though summer break is shorter in Japan, it seemed longer in the Japanese version? Well, don’t get too sad that you missed out on vacation; we have a ghost story to tell! Ironically, even though this episode marks the end of summer vacation in the show, I’m writing this article on the first day of summer vacation! Anyway, the episode starts with Miyuki/Emily happily walking to school with Candy in tow, excited for school to start up again. Miyuki is singing; Emily is just talking to Candy. In the sub, Candy asks if school is fun, which is weird because Candy has been visiting school since about the beginning of the schoolyear. In the dub, she more appropriately asks why Emily isn’t “bummed out.” If I only had one episode of summer vacation, I’d definitely be bummed out. Fortunately, Miyuki/Emily isn’t me. She’s excited to meet everyone in class again. We cut to Miyuki/Emily entering class, where Nao/April is screaming because of something the girls are reading to her. Miyuki/Emily asks what’s wrong (in the dub, she and Kelsey ask if it’s a bug), and Yayoi/Lily says that they were talking about stories they were reading over break and she was showing Nao/April a book of ghost stories. The cover on the book is changed. In case the pictures are too small to read, the Japanese book is called True Terrifying Tales from School,, while the English book is called A School Full of Ghosts. Additionally, the shot of the book is mirrored in the dub. This is because the front cover of a Japanese book is in the same location as the back cover of an American book. In other words, Japanese books are read backwards. 28 01 yayoi book.png 28 02 lily book.png Reika/Chloe says that Nao/April is afraid of ghosts (Chloe’s annoyed delivery is quite funny, and Akane says, “So that’s how it is,” while Kelsey says nothing). Miyuki/Emily says that she’s also scared of ghosts, though her reaction isn’t as over-the-top as Nao/April’s. Akane/Kelsey says it’s weird that the captain of the soccer team is so scared of ghosts. Nao protests that she can’t help being scared of ghosts; April protests that soccer balls are a lot easier to deal with than ghosts. Akane/Kelsey then gets a big idea for what they should do after school. Akane’s idea is to hold a test of courage, while Kelsey’s plan is to go ghost hunting. The girls repeat her plan in shock, and we get the opening themes. We cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm, where the dub adds the episode title over the establishing shot as usual. Majorina/Brooha is reading the same book as Yayoi/Lily. When the book appears, it, too, is translated and mirrored. 28 03 majorina book.png 28 04 brooha book.png Majorina is pleasantly surprised that such terrors exist on Earth, while Brooha is surprised that humans are scared of ghosts when humans themselves do scary things like “putting toadstools in a salad, or using a broom for sweeping!” The dub’s joke is kind of weird, since we haven’t seen Brooha being scared of humans before. Suddenly, a bottle of potion falls on the ground, spooking Majorina/Brooha. She then turns to the camera and tells the audience that she totally isn’t scared of ghosts. After that, she gets an idea to scare the Bad Energy out of humans with their own ghost stories. The sub gives us the title card. Then, we cut back to school. In the sub, it turns out that today isn’t the first day back from school, but rather a quick meeting at school before summer vacation ends where the teacher reminds them to do their summer homework. Maybe it’s a Japanese thing. In the dub, it’s the first day of school and the teacher says there’s no homework. We cut to the main characters walking out of school. In the sub, Yayoi asks how they’re going to do the test of courage and Akane thinks about it; in the dub, Lily asks what Kelsey has planned for ghost hunting and Kelsey tells her to wait and see. Nao/April asks if they have to do it and Akane/Kelsey says they have to in order to cure Nao/April’s fear of ghosts. Akane speaks for a bit longer than Kelsey, and a line is added where April complains about missing soccer practice. Miyuki says that she likes youkai (the Japanese creatures from last episode) but she hates ghosts, while Emily says that she’s scared of ghosts and there has to be a good reason everyone’s scared of them. Candy responds that she’s not scared of anything. Then, the dialogue diverges. In the sub, there’s a period of silence as we cut to people diving into the pool (before this, there have been periodic cuts to outdoor activities), Akane asks where they should go for the test of courage, and Reika says that they should check out each of the stories in the book Yayoi had one by one. In the dub, Lily speaks over the divers that she used to be scared of the water until she faced her fears. Chloe suggests that it will help people and cure April’s fear of ghosts if they prove the school isn’t haunted. The school Chloe mentioned hasn’t been brought up until now, but I believe it’s probably the school in Lily’s book. Saban should have made that clearer. The rest of the girls agree with Reika/Chloe’s idea, except for Nao/April, who protests. Akane tells Nao that she’s already looking scared and there’s no way she’ll get over her fears that way, while Kelsey tells April that at least the others will have and Emily complains about spending her first day of school ghost hunting. Majorina/Brooha, meanwhile, is spying on them. She takes the opportunity to make their school haunted by turning it into a Super Akanbe/Buffoon. I guess the school they’re checking on is the school they go to? Okay, then… We cut to inside the school. Reika/Chloe suggests they start with the music room, where there’s rumored to be a piano that plays by itself. Akane says she’s heard of that in elementary school, while Kelsey asks what songs it plays. Reika/Chloe says she thinks the rumors are just people trying to scare the populace, and that it’s her duty as student council vice president to expose them. Miyuki/Emily is amazed by her attitude. Akane agrees with Miyuki while Kelsey says there’s nothing for Chloe to expose, and both versions of her say that ghosts don’t exist. Yayoi/Lily says ghosts are real, and the two get into an argument. Nao says she’s scared; April asks how ghosts can be so scary if they aren’t real. In the sub, Candy says she’s not afraid of ghosts; in the dub, Candy says she wants to see a ghost. On Akane/Kelsey’s prompting, the girls enter the music room. Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily slowly and silently walk in first, but are startled by a noise (which is harder to hear in the dub). It turns out Candy just dropped the Piano Décor/Charm. In case you don’t remember, the Piano Décor was received last episode and the Piano Charm was received in episode 25->22. Yayoi/Lily (I think?) puts the Piano Décor/Charm in her Smile/Glitter Pact, summoning a tiny piano for Candy to play. The music Candy plays from the piano is changed; the Japanese version is justy Candy banging on the keys at random, while the English version is actually a melody. Also, Candy laughs in the sub but sings about how she wishes Pop was there in the dub. Additionally, Yayoi says Candy is good while Lily says she wants to try the piano. Miyuki/Emily and Nao/April complain about Candy choosing to play the piano right then and there. In the sub, Candy says pianos are fun; in the dub, she says the spirit took her over. Miyuki/Emily yells at Candy further. Akane/Kelsey points out that Miyuki/Emily is already getting scared. Nao/April then gains resolve, realizing she can’t be as scared as she is now for the rest of her life. She yells that she will cure her fear, and Akane/Kelsey happily remarks that Nao/April is all fired up (literally! She catches on fire as a visual gag). In the sub, Candy tells Miyuki to try her best, too; in the dub, she asks Emily if she’s also excited. Miyuki says she has no confidence, while Emily lies that she’s excited on the inside. Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily slowly walk towards the piano, and then, at the urging of the others, they lift its cover. The piano first plays a single note by itself and then plays an entire melody, which is changed in the dub. In the sub, this is silent with the exception of the piano and Nao and Miyuki screaming in response to it; in the dub, April and Emily whisper to themselves as they walk towards the piano that they piano couldn’t possibly be haunted, the others whisper to them to open the lid (in the sub, they just motion to open it), and April suggests it might be just the wind when the piano plays its first note. Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily run screaming out of the music room, but Akane/Kelsey catches them. Akane/Kelsey asks what happened, and they say the piano played by itself. The others don’t believe them (Kelsey says all they heard was them screaming), and the piano gets red eyes and laughs evilly as they walk away. The girls walk down the hallway. Reika doesn’t believe Nao and April, while Chloe says there must be a logical explanation for the piano playing by itself. Akane agrees with Reika, while Kelsey teases April and Emily for panicking. Nao says the piano really did play by itself, while April says they didn’t panic, they ran away. Dialogue is added where Kelsey says it’s the same thing. In the sub, Yayoi says it’s like a ghost did it and Candy says she’s not scared at all; in the dub, Lily says it would be awesome if a ghost did it and Candy agrees. Akane/Kelsey says there’s no way a ghost did it. Miyuki once again insists the piano played by itself; Emily asks who other than a ghost could have played the piano. Reika/Chloe suggests that maybe they were so scared that their minds were playing tricks on them, and even a small noise could have sounded louder than it really was (When saying this, Reika refers to the saying, “being afraid of one’s own shadow”). Miyuki feebly protests; Emily resignedly agrees. Akane/Kelsey asks where they’re going next, and Reika/Chloe says they’ve already arrived. They’re at a staircase with a mirror that supposedly leads to another world. Reika says that sometimes you can see a shadow in the mirror that doesn’t belong to anyone; Chloe says that sometimes you can see another person looking at you in the mirror. Both these cues mean that you’re trapped in the mirror’s world forever. Candy reiterates that she isn’t scared and Akane/Kelsey sends Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily forth. In the sub, they’re completely silent walking down the stairs until they see a shadow in the mirror and scream. In the dub, Emily complains that they always have to go first, April says they have to face their fears, Emily asks if there’s really another world, and April says that’s ridiculous and tells herself, “Here we go…” Screaming, the two run back up the stairs and Akane/Kelsey catches them again and doesn’t believe them. At this rate, I’m rather angry at the others. What motive would they have to lie to you about the ghosts? Nao/April especially; she’s been established as straightforward and honest (though moreso in episode 19, which was undubbed). I suppose maybe they’re just trying to get out of it by faking panic, but if they really wanted to leave, they’d just pretend to have gone up to it and say, “Hey, that wasn’t so bad! I’m not afraid of ghosts anymore!” We cut to the hallway, where Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily try to convince the others that the mirror really was haunted. In the sub, Yayoi and Akane are implied to be a bit scared as Yayoi asks Akane if ghosts might be real after all and Akane says there’s no way they are. In the dub, Lily says April and Emily are rather convincing and Kelsey says she’s convinced they’ve lost it. Reika references the saying, “Doubt begets doubts,” while Chloe references the saying, “What you believe, you can see.” When Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily are confused, Reika/Chloe explains that they might have been so afraid that they confused a simple spot on the mirror for a face. Akane says Reika’s right, while Kelsey says she like Chloe’s saying. Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily continue to insist the face in the mirror was real, but Akane/Kelsey continues to disbelieve them. Yayoi/Lily asks where they’re going next, and Reika/Chloe says they’re going to the art room. We cut to the art room, where Reika/Chloe explains the legend behind it: the paintings inside sometimes move around by themselves. Miyuki/Emily gets mad and insists that this time, the others come with them. Akane/Kelsey agrees and pushes the two in. Nao complains that she and Miyuki are in front, while April complains that Kelsey is pushing them. Yayoi/Lily points to a group of paintings and asks if they’re the ones in the legend and Reika/Chloe says yes. Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily have their eyes closed tight, but Akane/Kelsey forces Nao/April’s eyes open and Miyuki/Emily opens her eyes, too. Text on the paintings is changed and removed. 28 05 japanese posters 1.png 28 06 english posters 1.png 28 07 japanese posters 2.png 28 08 english posters 2.png 28 09 japanese posters 3.png 28 10 english posters 3.png In the sub, the shots of the paintings are silent; in the dub, Emily reads the text on the paintings and April says they’re just normal paintings. Yayoi/Lily then notices one of the paintings, the one showing Majorina/Brooha’s hood, and says it’s suspicious. Akane/Kelsey forces Nao/April to look at it (Nao insists she is looking when her eyes are closed, while April says she doesn’t want to look). By the way, the Japanese version of the painting in question says, “Chew properly!” Anyway, the girls continue to look at the painting. Then, a young Majorina/Brooha, who’s in the painting, turns around and offers them a poison apple. This time, not only are Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily confused, but so is Akane/Kelsey. Yayoi/Lily is amazed, while Reika/Chloe is just confused. Nao/April pushes Yayoi/Lily and Reika/Chloe out of the room, and Akane/Kelsey and Miyuki/Emily follow close behind. Miyuki/Emily begs Reika/Chloe to explain what happened logically. Akane says even she felt something was wrong there, while Kelsey says that she’s going to melt down if the explanation isn’t good. Reika/Chloe has trouble, and Candy, though obviously terrified, still insists she isn’t scared (in the dub, Candy says Emily and April should check it again). Miyuki/Emily says they should stop it right now, and Nao/April and Akane/Kelsey agree. Reika/Chloe sympathizes with them, but there’s still one more mystery she wants to solve. It’s in the science room (in the sub, it’s specified as a haunted skeleton). As they walk towards it, though, the world around them suddenly morphs into another building. Miyuki says it’s an old school, while Emily just says it’s a different building. Yayoi/Lily tries to convince herself that her mind is playing tricks on her. Reika says she can’t explain this phenomenon, while Chloe tells Lily that if they’re all seeing the same thing, it likely isn’t a trick of the mind. Majorina/Brooha’s evil laugh sounds all around them, and all six of them panic. The sub gives us the eyecatches, which show Princess March and an Akanbe. At the latter, the girls get scared, which is fitting since this is a haunted house episode. In the dub, there’s an awkward fade to black before we return to the creepy alternate world. If I were Saban, I would have done away with the fade and just had a simple cut. 28 11 princess march eyecatch.png|All: "March!" Back in the creepy alternate world, the girls are wondering who’s laughing and Yayoi/Lily excitedly states that it might be a ghost (Yayoi asks if it’s a ghost, while Lily says it must be). In the sub, Candy insists she’s not scared and then wordlessly screams; in the dub, she tells the ghost to come out if it’s so scary and screams, “What am I saying!?” Nao/April and Miyuki/Emily scream and run away, but Reika/Chloe tells them to stop and they do so. Reika/Chloe says that they shouldn’t run in the hallways, and Miyuki/Emily is comically confused. Nao/April then remembers that the woman in the picture was Majorina/Brooha. I can understand her not noticing because she was so afraid, but one of the others should have. If I could tell from first glance, the others should have as well. They’re not idiots… right? Wait, I guess it’s kind of justified. Only Nao/April saw Majorina/Brooha turn young, which was how she appeared in the painting. Still, I could recognize her solely by the back of her hood, which she wears both when young and when old. When the girls blink in shock before Nao/April explains this to them, blinking sounds are removed in the dub. Also, in a flashback to Majorina/Brooha turning young in episode 23->20, a shot of her boobs is removed just like last time. Reika/Chloe realizes that Majorina/Brooha was probably behind the other incidents as well. Then, Majorina/Brooha appears and mocks the girls for not realizing sooner. A pan from her feet to her head is removed in the dub, likely because it emphasizes her hips and her breasts. The dub just cuts straight to her face. 28 12 cut majorina 1.png 28 13 cut majorina 2.png The girls other than Nao/April ask who Majorina/Brooha, and she tells them and gets mad at them not listening to Nao/April. Yayoi/Lily says that Majorina/Brooha looks wonderful, and Majorina/Brooha replies that she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. Or at least, she starts to until she turns old again mid-sentence. Dialogue is added where April comments on Brooha’s “reverse makeover.” Majorina says that Majorina Time doesn’t last that long, while Brooha says “looks never last as long as you want them to.” Majorina/Brooha then summons a Bad End and advances the Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom. The girls then realize that the entire school is an Akanbe/Buffoon. On Candy’s prompting, they transform. It’s a longer cut in the sub than in the dub, and Cure Peace chooses rock while Glitter Peace sticks with her usual scissors. Majorina/Brooha tells the Super Akanbe/Buffoon its worst as she disappears into the darkness. Beauty/Breeze suggests that they leave the school. However, when they try, the floor moves under their feet, making it impossible. In the sub, Beauty asks how this is happening; in the sub, Sunny says to run faster, Lucky says they’re trying, Breeze says they aren’t moving, and Sunny says it’s like a hamster wheel. An Akanbe/Buffoon pail then appears, along with Akanbe/Buffoon mops, an Akanbe/Buffoon skeleton, and an Akanbe/Buffoon anatomical model. This gives March/Spring and Happy/Lucky enough adrenaline to run faster in sheer terror. Dialogue is added where Happy/Lucky asks March/Spring how she’s running faster before she gets spooked by the mops. I’m wondering why March/Spring wasn’t running faster in the first place. Doesn’t she have super speed? More and more Akanbe/Buffoon items appear, chasing around March/Spring and Happy/Lucky even more. Beauty/Breeze tells them to calm down and not to run in the halls. One of the shots is shortened a bit, removing the other three members’ quick reactions to the antics. 28 14 cut cures.png We cut to outside, where the Akanbe/Buffoon is laughing. Majorina/Brooha asks what’s going on, but all the Akanbe/Buffoon can do is laugh because the girls running inside it are tickling it. Eventually, this causes it to open its mouth, allowing for the team to escape. There’s a long period of time where it cuts between them running and the Akanbe/Buffoon laughing. Some of these shots are removed in the dub. Personally, I think the Japanese version went too long, so I’m glad the dub shortened it. In the sub, Majorina says, “Oh, no!”, Happy asks where they are, and Candy says they’re outside. In the dub, Brooha say, “That wasn’t supposed to happen!”, Lucky agrees because they fell hard, and Candy says Brooha meant that they weren’t supposed to escape. Majorina/Brooha then tells the Super Akanbe/Buffoon to attack. In the sub, Sunny and Peace say the Super Akanbe is huge; in the dub, Sunny is angry and Peace says it’s huge. As the Akanbe/Buffoon prepares to attack, Majorina laughs evilly while Brooha tells it to stop waiting around. However, the Akanbe/Buffoon doesn’t move. In the sub, Happy, Beauty, and Sunny ask if the Akanbe is too big to move; in the dub, Lucky says the Buffoon is the biggest yet, Breeze asks why it isn’t doing anything, and Sunny says Brooha forgot buildings don’t have legs. As the Akanbe/Buffoon continues to try to move, the girls use Rainbow Burst to kill it. This time, both Pretty Cure and the Glitter Force get four new Cure Décors/Glitter Charms: a bird one, a sunflower one, a green fruit thingy one, and a grape one. Majorina tells them she’ll remember this, while Brooha says she always hated school. She then teleports away. The girls look on silently in the sub, but in the dub, Candy mocks them for failing their exams (what exams? I’m assuming she’s referring to them trying to face their fears of ghosts, because no way are there exams on the first day of school) and Sunny laughs at her joke. We cut to the de-transformed girls walking home. In the sub, Candy says the ghost hunt was fun; in the dub, Kelsey says they solved the ghost problem and Lily says Emily and April faced their fears. Miyuki/Emily and Nao/April reply that they’re still scared of ghosts. Akane says their fears won’t be cured that easily, while Kelsey says they can try again at a Halloween haunted house. Candy says she isn’t scared at all. In the sub, Yayoi agrees, and Miyuki points out that Candy was afraid, leading to an argument between her and Candy. In the dub, Lily says she didn’t think that was the case and Candy says she knew it wasn’t a ghost playing the piano because it would have played a sad song. Reika/Chloe asks the girls if they finished their summer research projects, and the other four panic. Reika says she used the test of courage as the basis for her project, while Chloe says she’ll add a chapter to her project about it. Akane says she hasn’t even finished her English homework yet, while Kelsey says her project is on girls in sports and she still has 15 pages to do. Yayoi says she hasn’t don’t her math homework yet; Lily says she’s only done 3 pages. Nao hasn’t done her history yet; April’s only written the title of her project. And while Miyuki hasn’t done any of her homework, Emily just forgot about the project. Interestingly, the subjects of the homework each one hasn’t done yet match up to the subjects they had trouble with and were tested on in episode 16->15. One by one, the girls start crying and run away. Reika asks what the problem is, while Chloe tells them to calm down because it’s just homework. The episode ends with all four panicking and Miyuki/Emily saying that unfinished homework is far scarier than any ghost (in the dub, Kelsey, Lily, and April complain, too). Before we go, let’s check out the version of "Full Bloom*Smile!" that focuses on Cure March! In this one, the book shows March looking through a forest with a flashlight, being scared by a huge shadow, and finding out it’s just Happy. All the while, March dances in front of the book. 28 15 full bloom smile 1.png 28 16 full bloom smile 2.png 28 17 full bloom smile 3.png 28 18 full bloom smile 4.png 28 19 full bloom smile 5.png Overall: This was a good episode. Majorina/Brooha’s strategy was interesting and resulted in fun antics. However, I didn’t much like how the others didn’t believe or even seem to care about Miyuki/Emily and Nao/April, especially Akane/Kelsey, who was a bit of a jerk this episode. Still, the conflict was engaging, despite not a single punch or kick being thrown. 'Next time: 'The girls face off against the villains in a world filled with games! Category:Blog posts